Just A Taste
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Hayner is having trouble focusing with a certain tall blond on his mind, but Roxas is going to be the great friend he is and do some matchmaking. Seifer's too sexy for his own good. What oblivious idiots. Seiner ( SeiferxHayner) YAOI! Some tiny side Akuroku. Don't like, don't read. T for swearing and 'things' One-shot more likely unless asked!


**A/N Sorry! ( Is it just me or do I start out lots of my stories apologizing? Hm..) I'd want to kill me too if I were you by this point. I **_**know**_ **I should be doing better things than giving you a story that I don't even know that you want, but plot bunnies. It's a curse, getting so easily distracted. I even should be busting my ass working right about now but, yaoi calls! If you are new to me, I do Soriku (Sora x Riku)( one story that was sort of centered on them, but I hate that story since it was my first ever fic so it was crap, but people seem to love it) and I do Akuroku (Axel x Roxas). Don't worry I'm still going to work on my two abandoned stories for them, but I have my mind on Seiner and my other stories so orihgeoighio **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, knowing my mind, it's best I didn't~ and this has YAOI or BOY on BOY lovin'~ and also 'images' of certain things and lovely colorful swear words ( thank you Hayner XD) anyways, please comment and fav and let me know what you think READ ON!**

* * *

Hayner was never a patient person. Hayner liked to act before he thought if it was a good idea, not that it got him in good places most of the time, but Hayner's also a man. Meaning he liked his testosterone do the talking. That being said it was only a given that when presented with another beanied blond who had a temper to match his own, he'd fight him every chance he got. Seifer Almasy. His one and only true enemy. He'd never admit it, but in an odd sort of way, he always looked forward to his blond thorn in his ass coming and enticing him to fight. It helped when he had pent up energy or anger, yeah. Though when he wasn't feeling up to a fight, it was one major pain in the ass.

By now Hayner doubts Seifer or him even remember how this all started, the rivalry. Every now and then when the camo firecracker laid down and let his mind wander and he'd remember.

He was fighting as usual, got knocked on his ass, like usual, when some guy came up and got in between him and the guy he was fighting with. Hayner's first thought about the leader of the group was ' man this guy's such a bad ass.' as he admired the stern look on his face. ' Lay off, jack ass! This is _my_ place, so he's _my_ lamer! Only I'm gonna beat his ass. If I catch you with the chickenwuss again, I'll knock your ass up to the clock tower!' was the first growl from the young Seifer's mouth, reminding Hayner of some lame movie badass, but it impressed him nonetheless. It was like they had this practiced or something. Though that'd make him the damsel in distress and this stranger his hero and love. Fuck movies. Thus began the butting of heads, both of them too proud to back down, and both too wound up to stop themselves.

_But that was a long time ago_, Hayner reminded himself as he sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He was just out of high school, wasting his life away with more school presently. After many guilt trips on his parent's end, constant reminders of 'how hard they saved up for him, only for him to not even got to college' and how they'd love for him to go somewhere in life besides the lucky pub job, he caved. Hayner needed that weakness of wanting to make people proud at the cost of his happiness gone. He'd been holed up in the library for hours now, getting nowhere with his work. Like he fucking needed this, he didn't even know what he wasn't to do for a job, let alone what the fuck the gibberish on the page meant. Maybe he should give up and just head to the sandlot…? But that'd mean a for sure contact with Seifer. The last thing he needed was a challenge from him when his brain was already leaking from his ears. Fuck his luck.

" God damn it all!" He accidently growled in frustration, getting a chorus of shushes from other University students. Deciding he at least needed fresh air, he slammed his book shut, jamming it into his bag with the rest of his useless crap. That only earned him insistent hushes, glares aimed at his back for the distraction. If Roxas or Pence had been here, it would've been a nice way to help his workload.

Hayner has never been big. He's always been scrawny and always tried to live it down. Throughout high school, Hayner was more than pleased to find himself growing taller, now not as short was he used to be, but definitely not the height his other male classmates had over him. The blond had even sweated his ass off to gain muscle mass. Impressive to him, but again, he was a twig compared to the meat heads surrounding him. Still, it was muscle and he'd fucking take what he can get. Besides that, he hasn't really changed look wise. Cropping his wavy, wild hair a bit closer to his head aside, he still had doe brown eyes, an older, but cute face, the balance of a teeter totter, and firecracker personality. His liking of having something camo in his wardrobe choice not leaving him, some things just don't change. Though today he was lacking that fact, dressing nicely, but casually.

Tugging on his shirt collar, he cursed the weather pattern, nearly melting as he stepped outside in the triple digit heat. It has to be fucking illegal to step outside! Suicide if he ever heard of one. Trying to keep heat stroke away, Hayner didn't pay any attention to where he was going, slamming into another, sweaty and strong, body, curses flying from both sides. Hayner nearly lost his balance and face planted on the boiling sidewalk, but the person he bumped into was kind enough to catch him before his brains became scrambled eggs.

" Shit chickenwuss! Would it kill you to watch where you're going?! Or is that too fucking hard for you to get through your thick head?!" They cursed, making Hayner pause, blinking his eyes to find the familiar voice positively paired with a face. _Seifer_. Fucking _Seifer_! It had to be him when it's hot and he doesn't want a fight. Thank god that beany was off his head or Hayner would've been compelled to yank it off and tell him he was insane. Taking his time in taking in the older Seifer's appearance. His blond hair was straight and slicked back and looked great after all those years it was held captive by the black hat. He had obviously gotten even more ripped since Hayner had seen him last, much to Hayner's despair, but not enough to make it look disgusting. His shocking blue eyes had that same spark in them, and he definitely looked his age, and looked good, not that Hayner would pet Seifer's ego by saying so.

" Sorry, studied for the past four hours and come out to this fucking weather, my brain has officially melted." Seifer snorted at that, not letting Hayner go, their warm bodies together not helping the heat or their sweat.

" Did you honestly ever _have_ any fucking brains? What's there left to melt?" Not feeling up to arguing with him over his lack of a mind, Hayner only gave him a lazy smile, wiping a hand across his brow.

" Fair enough. Didn't think I'd see you around here. You go to the U too?" Not that he wanted to engage in conversation or know if Seifer had followed him to college too, Hayner prayed he'd get in some cool air soon.

" Yeah, we probably run in different circles though. Haven't seen you at the sandlot lately," Seifer trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Hayner, looking over his face with those eyes. What? Did he have something on his face? What's that look for? " Your face is really red." He stated, not taking his eyes off of Hayner's apparently flushed face.

" Oh," He reached a hand up to touch his painfully hot cheek, betting he would probably pass out if he didn't seek shelter soon. " I guess that's a sign I'm dying because of this killer heat." He huffed with a shrug, curious why Seifer was staring intently at him when he knew it was because Hayner melting from the outside in. Hayner's eyes widened a little when Seifer had angrily pushed him back, grabbing his shoulders to make Hayner stand up straight.

" Fuck chickenwuss, you fucking grew?" The blue eyed blond growled unhappily as if he was blaming the other for his body doing something natural like growing. Hayner did notice how he didn't have to look up to Seifer as much anymore. Well, that's a plus finally!

" Yeah, that kind of thing happens when you age." Said newly taller body teased, rolling his eyes with a small grin. " You think I was going to stay a midget forever?"

" Don't get ahead of yourself, you're still a midget," Cue scowl from Hayner here. " But I wasn't guessing that I didn't have to tilt my head to look at you the last time I fucking saw you! It pisses me off." Hayner's eyes widened again at Seifer's words, surprised to hear that the older man was actually _upset_ about Hayner getting taller. His body jumped as he held in an embarrassing squeak as a hand was pressed against his chest, not having expected to be touched at all by Seifer. " Looks like you've been working out too, Lamer," He hummed, running his hand down to Hayner's toned stomach, the latter not sure he liked Seifer running his hands down his body like that. " Too bad you still can't beat me with that. See you chickenwuss." Hayner bent over as a punch to his gut once again caught him off guard. Fuck is he unpredictable as ever.

Sending the older blond a glare as he left, Hayner tried walking normally, the punch hurting a lot more than he would've thought it would. The trail that Seifer's hand had went down burned even more than the rest of his body, confusing the blond, but he didn't have time to think about it. He needed AC, _now_.

* * *

Seifer didn't have a reason why he wanted to see his old rival again, he just knew that he really wanted to. He'll admit that he was pissed off that he couldn't see Hayner as much anymore, the short blond his only release of emotions. His absence only made Seifer edgy, Rai and Fuu having been on the other end of Seifer's rage recently. It was obvious to anyone that there was _something_ Seifer liked about Hayner, otherwise he wouldn't be so unhappy about not seeing him. Maybe it was the surprising challenge that the younger blond gave him, or maybe he admired the fiery spirit in him? Either way Seifer was hooked on him and was having chickenwuss withdrawals.

Just as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee had been wondering why Hayner hadn't been coming to the sandlot, said blond crashed into him, nearly knocking him down to his surprise. _Well that was easy._ Seifer thought in amusement, glad that finding the other seemed easier than it was. Think of a chickenwuss and he'll come.

Damn, was the other always so damn tall?! Wasn't he like a head shorter than him?! Now the little prick is up to his chin! Fuck. Well, he definitely doesn't seem to have changed too much, his eyes still full and his face not having grown out of his boyish look. _Damn he's cute, wait WHAT_?! Ignoring the slip up in his head, he watched Hayner, getting distracted by the blush on the other's face. Heat stroke or not, Hayner looked flustered in his mind, which ran away with that blush in bad ways.

Trying to get it out of his mind, he focused on the fact Hayner had grown. Not being able to resist his urge to touch him to find out how his opponent had changed. His mind came back to him at Hayner jerking slightly at the contact, it probably seeming very weird for him to be touching Hayner like this, but he couldn't help it. Trying to make up for his weird friendliness towards the wild haired blond and his hands, he sent him a punch to the gut, not wanting Hayner to think he had gotten weird. Though he had to admit, _something_ was wrong.

Running his hand through his hair, he let his mind wander as he thought about what that meant. Seifer was never good at feelings. Even his own feelings were a foreign language to him! And damn it the blond was going to figure it out by himself this time! He's _not _going to go to Fuu and ask what's wrong with his head! Though trying to figure out what her one to two word explanations were nearly as hard to understand as his feelings.

Seifer was finding it hard to think when said quiet girl was staring at him intently. He knew it wasn't because she liked him, she had Rai for that and he didn't like her anyways. His anger bubbled up because of his frustration, not having gotten anywhere with his feelings towards Hayner anyways.

" What?! What the hell are you staring at?!" The scarred blond snapped, not getting her to make any sign that she was surprised.

" Troubled." Fuu simply stated, her voice as flat as usual. _How the hell could muscle brain begin to like her…?_ Seifer questioned in his head, frowning at her ability to figure him out without problems.

" None of your business." He mumbled, not wanting to pour himself out to her. He's a _man_. He will _not_ let himself show any weakness in front of other people. He's better than that.

" You love Hayner." Seifer didn't know what surprised him more, her using three words or the fact she claimed that he loved chickenwuss without him even saying that he had funny things going on in his head. Pulling his beanie down, he tried hiding his expression from her, glad that they were in the house so he could wear his hat. Fuu's statement sent his mind into a whirl, it clicking different things together and seeing that maybe in some messed up way she's right.

" Fuck….no." Was it bad that _he_ didn't even believe himself at this point? _I don't fucking know! I'm just messed up and I can't like him like that! i'm not gay and I don't find chickenwuss attractive! Right…?_

" Liar. Denial, confess." A low growl worked it's way out of his throat as he tried not telling her anything. He's not a love struck girl and refuses to act like one! Fuu was sitting there, waiting patiently like she was expecting him to just start spouting things out to her. Needless to say it was pissing the bully off that she _knew_ that he wanted to tell anyone and that he trusts her lack of voice enough to tell her. Clutching his beanie angrily, he snarled at her, his mouth working without his permission.

" He's just so fucking GAH! I'm going insane here and I just don't know what to do! I want to have a fight with him, but last time I did, I was dazed because I had him pinned and he was making this face that I just-! And I was him today and the little fuck had gotten taller and he nearly knocked us both down and I was being nice and I was lost in those fucking brown eyes and I touched him and now he thinks I'm a fucking weirdo and there's no way he doesn't think somethings wrong with me and I just don't know what to do! Maybe I do love the fucking Lamer, I sure as hell can't tell anymore!" He babbled, not sure where his sentences even ended, just wanting it all out of his head. After his speech was over, he drew in a harsh breath, trying to get air back into his lungs.

" Confess, Hayner." He shot her a glare, not liking her advice at all. Why would he do something stupid like that?! They both _hate_ each other, he can't just go up to him and say he loves him! That's not going to fucking work!

" That's not going to happen."

" Why?" The beanied blond isn't sure he likes Fuu's sudden talkative behavior and interest in his love life. Can't she go off and find Rai and bother him? Go do something 'girlfriend' like? Seifer snorted, giving her a shocked look at her questioning him why not.

" Are you insane? Hayner hates me. He's going to think I'm joking around if I tell him I might like him. I hardly believe it myself. Can you think of anything more ridiculous than _me_ liking _him_ in a romantic way?! Fucking unbelievable." But the crimson eyed girl wasn't having any of this. She kept her gaze firm on her group leader, intent on getting him to go and confess.

" Likes you. Ask Roxas, help." Seifer was impressed at her best attempt at making full sentences, but thought over her advice and found it didn't seem like a bad idea. If he wants to get to Hayner, the best place to start is Roxas. Surely if anyone could help him, it's Hayner's best friend who would know if Hayner felt strange too. Glaring at her, he ignored the ghost if a smile that came to her face as he got up, and took off his beanie, tossing it on the table as he left the house. _I can't believe that I'm doing this. Roxas _better _help me or I'm going to be out of ideas._

* * *

Roxas was walking around inside his school, not daring to go outside in the heat. He hadn't heard anything from Hayner yet, but knew he was going to get a call soon and maybe was going to go over to his house soon. The spiky haired blond paused at his name being yelled by a familiar voice, a scowl forming on his face as he looked over his shoulder.

" What the hell do _you_ want?" He snapped, not trusting the guy who bullied him and his friends for who knows how many years. The scowl lightened up a bit when he saw the look on Seifer's face and didn't hear an insult or the name 'blondie'.

" I need your help to try and see something ." The taller blond said with a serious face, once again surprising Roxas who narrowed his eyes at him. Since when has Seifer _ever_ asked _anyone_ for help? Plus what could Roxas do to help him anyways?

" Why should I help you?" Seifer didn't look too good. He looked like he was about to be sick, which only made Roxas that much more surprised that the bully gets _stressed_ like normal people. Seifer's irritation with Roxas was beginning to show when he glared at him slightly, not wanting to deal with going back and forth.

" Because this will get your friend the best and _only_ lay he'll ever get. So are you going to help me out or not?" Roxas blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he meant by getting one of his friends laid. He liked Hayner or Pence? Well, no, obviously the only one he could _maybe_ like is Hayner. So he wants to….WHAT?!

" What? You want me to help you get together with Hayner?" He asked, still trying to believe it himself. Roxas didn't know whether to laugh or pass out at the fact Seifer had fallen for his klutzy, outgoing, lame friend. He had thought Hayner was going to live forever being a virgin. Who knew his rival wanted to cure him of that.

" I want you to help be get with Hayner so I can fuck him nice and hard, jerk him off, suck him, lick _all _over and make him into a moaning and begging-"

" Stop! Okay, okay! I get it! We're in a public place! You know, with people who don't want to hear your lewd fantasies." Roxas snapped, trying to calm his blushing face, not wanting to hear what him helping will earn him once he gets with Seifer. He could've lived happily without knowing what they'd do in the bedroom. " Pervert. I'll help you, only because Hayner's an oblivious idiot and won't figure out that you have the hots for him." Seifer relaxed, thanking Fuu a million times over for this.

" Good. But does he even, you know, like me?" The shorter blond rolled his eyes at that, guessing that Seifer was as big of an oblivious idiot as Hayner is.

" Please. You don't see his face after your fights. I'm not sure when it started happening, but he has '_reactions_' to those fights and becomes very flustered and blushes furiously. He also has times where he just sits there and babbles about you, yet he won't admit that he has a thing for you and claims that 'he doesn't go that way' but you have nothing to worry about. He head over heels for you and could just there and just drool over you if he wasn't afraid that you'd catch him staring." Just by saying that he got Seifer to perk up and actually _smile_, which creeped Roxas out. " Don't do that, you look too happy about my friend wanting to see you naked."

" How can I not be happy about chickenwuss wanting my sexy body?" Roxas sighed heavily, knowing that if he didn't love his stupid friends so much he wouldn't be playing matchmaker to two idiots.

" Sure, well I have an idea to get you two in a place where you can make it clear that you like him. Just let me play the little birdy and keep bringing you and his feelings about you up to him to get him thinking. Then in a week you'll be fucking my friend." Again the tall blond smiled, it not making Roxas comfortable. " I won't help you if you smile like that every time I say something about Hayner, you're creeping me out and making me feel guilty." Here Seifer laughed, in a much better mood than before.

" Don't worry. I'll make sure chickenwuss enjoys every minute of it and won't be able to get enough of me."

" Well you better treat him right and not just get with him for the fucking, you better love him truly or you'll have several people on your ass. And if you actually call him by his name he'll react better. I have to get back to class so I'll explain what's going to happen later." Roxas said, turning and giving him a half hearted wave goodbye, rolling his eyes at the sounds of Seifer's quiet cheers. _Hayner better be grateful that I'm a good friend and helping him get his crush_.

The next day was a lot better for the heat factor. It wasn't so hot that you felt like your body was going to melt. Plus Hayner was stuck in his class, leaving Roxas the perfect opportunity to call out Pence and Olette to tell them what his little plan was.

" You've gotta be kidding. Hayner isn't gay, is he? And with _Seifer_?!" The heavy set boy squeaked out, looking horrified by the blond's plan for 'getting him laid'. He expected that much out of Pence. Pence was dense like Hayner so he figured he wouldn't have guessed that their friend was gay.

" Yes, he's definitely gay, you see how he goes after Seifer. He has it bad and he knows it, but is in denial. And I'm gay too, just so you know." That made Pence that much more confused, leaving him silent, trying to figure out when Hayner and Roxas started liking men.

" Boys are so clueless." Olette huffed, having claimed that she knew they had a thing for each other since their first fight. " I figured you were gay too Rox, caught you looking a little longer at a guy then you would've been had you not had a thing for them." She pointed out with a smile, satisfied when Roxas looked away, trying to tame the blush that took over his face.

" W-Well let's just get back on the topic of getting Hayner with his Seifer. I have a plan to get them somewhere that they'll be alone and Seifer can work his magic, of course I'll want to watch like the good friend I am. Just to make sure Hayner doesn't wuss out." The confident blond proclaimed, happy with his little project.

" Don't you think we should stay out of Hay's love life?" Pence spoke up, finally letting the fact his only two guy friends were flaming, knowing that they'll still be the same either way. This only earned him an eye roll from said best friend.

" Please Pence. There's no way Hayner will have _any_ courage to walk up to him and tell him. He just needs a nudge in the right direction and for his stupid pride to go away long enough." Roxas explained, waving Pence's worries off with his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. " So, I'll need your help with trying to get him thinking about it." Roxas smirked, enjoying the thought of doing something sneaky to his friend. _Payback's a bitch Hay~_.

* * *

It wasn't hard to figure out that something was up with my friends. It started when I met up with them after my classes were all done with. Just by looking at their faces I just knew something was up. Roxas had a smirk on and the look in his eyes scared me, Olette having the same look, but it was more mild and poor Pence looked like he was both stressed and just swallowed something unpleasant. Right away I gave them a suspicious look, not trusting where this was going. Was I going to be fucking jumped or something?!

" What's going on?" I cautiously asked, afraid of the answer they'd give me. Nothing good ever comes out of those looks. The smirks melted into sweet smiles right away at my questioning, making me take a step back in fear.

" Nothing's going on! You wanna head for the park?" Roxas asked, his strangely happy smile still putting me on edge. He's trying to get back at me, I just know it.

" What's at the park?"

" People, dogs, stores,-"

" You know that's not what I'm asking Rox." I gave him a distrustful look, not liking that they were acting so strange. What did I do recently to make them act all weird? I can't really think of anything…

" Don't worry Hay, we just want to hang out for once since our time is so short these days. I'll even buy you an ice cream for you." Olette reassured me, pulling on an innocent look that I still didn't trust, but when they started heading off in it's direction, I followed them tentatively, not leading the pack like I normally do.

" Have you seen Seifer recently?" Roxas asked, his expression looking pure for once since seeing him. I blinked at him, remembering yesterday's encounter with him.

" Yeah actually. I ran into him, literally, yesterday. He was really strange too! I mean he ran his hand along my stomach! I wonder what got into him? Maybe it was heat stroke." I explained, my hands adding flourish my words to my words like I normally do, finally starting to feel comfortable around my friends again. The weirdos making me think something was wrong. Roxas laughed, shaking his head at me.

" I bet you enjoyed that, since it's obvious that you have a thing for him." The blood rushed to my face at him accusing me of liking Seifer. Maybe I have a thing for him, he's hot and I can't help it if he has a habit of pinning me and sometimes grind his hips on me! A guy has needs too.

" I do not!" I protested, clenching my fists at my sides, embarrassment heating my face up, forcing me to have to look away from Roxas and hope he doesn't catch the blush on my stupid face.

" Right, so that's why every time he pins you, you have a bright red face after and slink off to a different place?" I sputtered at that, not having any coherent words come out of my mouth, it just being a series of bewildered squeaks of protest. I can't believe he just said that! S-sure I guess my body does have issues with being pressed flush against Seifer's but it can't be for the reason _he's_ trying to say! If it was possible my face grew ever more red at him saying things like that.

For the rest of the walk to the park, I ignored Roxas, favoring trying my best to calm my face, only to have it just heat up more at the thoughts of the stupid beanied blond filling my head.

" I hate you." I mumbled, giving Roxas a glare, getting a happy grin in return from him. The jerk's probably glad that he managed to get me to blush because of Seifer.

" What? That get you to mentally undress him?" My eyes grew wide as I tugged at my hair, now new images filling my head thanks to him.

" GAH! KNOCK IT OFF! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I yelled, trying to force myself to think of something besides what Seifer looks like without his already revealing clothes off. " You're so annoying!" I grumbled, marching off to the ice cream stand, wanting something as a distraction that will also cool me down. " I'll make fun of the person _you_ like and we'll see how you feel!" I hissed, glaring over my shoulder, even more pissed off that he was only grinning at me like I just said something good.

" So you _do_ like him! And I have nobody I like right now so you're outta luck." Angrily I swiped a hand out to grab the ice cream that Olette was holding out to me. Mumbling a thanks to her as I quickly shoved it in my mouth before I said something else that I'd regret. I don't like him. I _can't_ like him! Even if I did, Seifer hates me! He punched me in the gut for fucks sake! Not exactly a 'hey I like you'. Though I guess I am curious why he enjoys pinning me. Couldn't he just stop at beating me up instead of straddling my hips and holding my arms down, forcing me to repeat whatever he tells me to get him off? He could just know how I feel and is being cruel. But if _I_ don't know how I feel I doubt _he_ does.

A sudden thump on my forehead drew me from my thoughts, the person who thumped me getting a growl and a glare. I nearly choked when I realized who had thumped me, coughing as I felt my face heat up again.

" 'Bout time you came back down to Earth, I've been trying to get your attention." Seifer leaned back, putting his hands on his hips as he smirked down at me. Trying to get words to form sentences in my head, I opened and closed my mouth, wondering what I did to deserve this. Does he _have_ to show up _every time_ I think anything about him?! Does he like have a sixth sense about when and where I am if 'Seifer' crosses my mind?! I wouldn't doubt it. Just as I opened my mouth to question how and why the hell he was here, I was shocked into silence at a firm hand grabbing my chin. My brown eyes widened in surprise, my heart slamming against my ribcage as I felt my face heat up even more, now becoming a vibrant red. Swallowing thickly, I felt my breath hitch, catching in my throat as he leaned down closer. The beanied blond was so close that his hot, intoxicating breath ghosted over my parted lips. My heart beat was thumping away in my ears, Seifer no doubt feeling the affect him being so close had on my pulse. My eyes drooped slightly, them glazing over at it getting what it's been craving. Fuck…. The taller blond moved that he was so close that our lips brushed a bit as he spoke.

" Your ice cream's melting, Hayner." He whispered in a low and irritatingly sexy voice, both arousing me and pissing me off. It took a few moments for my mind to catch up to me and decipher his words and the sudden smirk that was on his scarred face. I glared at him, smacking his hand away at his laugh, frowning deeply as I sunk low in my seat, trying to hide what happened to me lower down.

" You're such an ass." I hissed, glaring at him, hating his stupid little all knowing smirk. Why the fuck do I like someone who is such a fucking tease?! He's doing this on purpose. He must have figured something out. You think this would be a reason to hate him but no, my stupid heart and body like _this_ douche. God I need help. Ignoring the fact my face had practically burst into flames, I found my mind caught up on the fact Seifer had just used my actual name. " I hate you."

" That's why you loved every second of that?" Seifer teased, giving me a grin and just _asking_ for a punch to the face. I both hate him and like him. How the fuck is that even possible?! " Sorry Chicky, I gotta go meet up with my friends." The blond turned, reaching a hand out to ruffle my wild hair, his mouth suddenly at my ear. " See you in the struggle ring," He whispered with a voice that sent involuntary shivers down my back. I glared at his back as he left, not sure I cared for how weird he was being.

After a few confused moments of watching Seifer walk away with that confident swagger in his stride, it dawned on me.

" CHICKY?!" I yelled, bristling at the new nickname. Growling to myself, I sulked while I angrily bit at my ice cream, upset with how everyone seemed to turn on me. Roxas is poking fun at my weird crush on our long time bully, Seifer is seducing me then laughing in my face and calling me demeaning, girly names, I'm having major tests, can I ever catch a break?!

As the week went on, I was frustrated that him and his _stupidly freaking hot_ lips were forever etched in my mind, making studying a laughable task. Math versus Seifer lips on various places of my body? Yeah, it's almost pathetic how badly I had fallen. Groaning unhappily, I pushed my textbook and work to the back of my desk, deciding to let my blond fantasy fill my mind.

I closed my eyes, my whole body heating as the Seifer in my head gave me a possessive smirk, getting me to shiver in excitement. It took everything in me to not moan at the pictures in my head, wishing that I didn't have to dream about it when I could go get it right now. _But I'd have to face the reality that I'd probably get a fist to my face instead of willing hands and mouth._

My body jumped at my dorm room door being thrown open, my three friends ruining my fantasies. I had to scoot my chair further under my desk to hide my 'problem' that my day dreaming had caused me.

" What do you guys want? I'm kind of busy here." I half truthfully told them with a frown, loving them, but hating them for depriving my hormones of their release. Roxas only gave me a smirk, having gotten too good at pointing out my pathetic pining after the bully. He's getting as bad as Olette! Damn Roxas! I hate him.

" Oh yeah, having wet dreams of a certain tall blond is _hard_ work, sorry to interrupt." He mocked playfully, getting my flustered face to heat up. Knowing denying it from him would only launch us into another conversation about Seifer, I kept my mouth closed. Heaving a tired sigh, I prayed that I'd be left alone to cope with my stress with my dream bully.

" What is it? And how long will it take till you're _out of here_?" I growled, throwing him an unset look, knowing that he'd have mercy on me if I showed him how badly I just wanted to drift into my head. Roxas sat down on his bed, waving his hand dismissively.

" I just thought since you've been working so hard, I'd give you a break to have a little Struggle practice?" That was the first great idea Roxas has had in a while, it drawing a true smile from me. " It's been forever since we were in the ring and I figured for good old times we'd go a round or two." He finished, sending me a smile, not creeping me out with it like he's been doing lately.

" That sounds like a great idea. You have no idea how much stress I have. When do you want me to kick your butt?" I challenged, giving him a confident smirk that he rolled his eyes at, amused anyways.

" Noon today good for you?"

" Sure." I said with a yawn, glad that I had time to rest before the practice match. Roxas let me be by myself, saying that he had things to take care of and would meet me at the sandlot later. Good. Maybe my friends aren't drifting away from me. I haven't lost them to school yet. Now to just hope I don't catch Seifer there.

Remember how I said that I'm never patient? Well, yeah, I'm not. Which is why I'm pacing, hitting my bat against my leg, probably looking like a caged tiger. Where the fuck is he?! It's noontime! Stupid lazy jerk can't even manage to show up when he said to. _He's_ the one who wanted to Struggle, and now he's fashionably late? Rox is probably doing this on purpose to push my buttons.

I paused at feeling my phone go off, it being a text from said absent friend.

'_Listen, sorry Hay. I know I promised to show up but I'm caught up in something right now. Maybe we can do it another time? Sorry!_'

I blinked at my phone, groaning at not being able to let my stress out. Come on! I just wanted a nice game of Struggle, kick my friends ass, and go home and sleep. That's _all I wanted_! Pinching the bridge of my nose, I plopped down on the bench, frustrated with him. Couldn't he have at least told me that he might get tied up with something? Thanks to him I might run into-

" Hey Chicky." I froze at the voice I really didn't want to hear when I'm all alone, at the sandlot, with my Struggle bat, just asking to get pinned. Groaning in misery in my head, I cautiously glanced up to be greeted with a bare navel, my heart fluttering.

" Seifer." I grumbled, trying to make my voice sound upset instead of anxious like I felt. Squirming in my seat, I refused to meet his icy eyes that were probably glistening with glee.

" Where's your Lamer friends? All by yourself with your bat?" The taller blond cooed, getting me to look over to his side where I both was elated and terrified to find a Struggle bat. He must have caught me staring since he spoke up about it. " Wanna go?" Seifer hummed, starting to walk back a few paces, laughing when I nearly stumbled to go join him. " Eager much?"

" Shut up. You don't get how stressed I've been. I've been dying for this." I growled, giving him a glare as we both got into our fighting stances, my body tingling in anticipation for how our fighting styles have changed. Though I'm not sure what I was talking about when I said that 'I've been dying for this'...it's either a game of Struggle or….him...GAH! Focus Hayner! If you don't he'll knock you on your ass!

I made the first move, swinging at him, half hoping that I'd hit that stupid smirk off his face. Of course he took my miss as an opening to catch me right in the side. Gritting my teeth, I tried being faster since I'm not going to up him on brute strength. My heart jumped as I managed to catch him, satisfied with the hiss of pain that came from him. Of course as we fought, he got many more hits on me, though I was feeling proud that I managed to get at least a few on him. What I didn't expect was a sudden swipe of his leg, knocking my feet out from under me. The next thing I know I had a weight on top of me.

" Pretty good Chicky." Seifer huffed, sitting right on my groin, much to my displeasure. Panicking, I swung my arm at him, watching as he easily caught it, along with my other one I tried hitting him with. His smirk grew as he pinned both my hands over my head with one of his. He shifted his weight, his hips moving against mine, making me have to bite my lip hard to prevent any sounds slipping out.

" Get off, get off get off _please_ get off!" I growled, it becoming hard to hold everything in when just him being close is doing bad things to my body, let alone him wiggling against me. I'm _begging _here! I _never_ beg! Hoping my wanting isn't in my eyes, I glance up at him, his electric eyes so wonderful up close, making another groan want to slip out. God I hate him for being hot!

" Excited are we?" He teased, grinding his hips against mine, a dangerous groan burning at my throat as my head lolled back, obviously a strange reaction if I wasn't enjoying it.

" Stop." It was obvious that I was having a reaction, both my hoarse voice and my body betraying me. Fuck, there's no way he isn't feeling this! Tugging helplessly on his hold, I tried not letting out the pathetic whimper that I wanted to voice.

" Hayner," I froze at my name actually coming out of his mouth. He shifted again, though he looked a little bit nervous with whatever he was going to say. I completely stopped struggling to get out, wanting to hear what he has to say, my name catching my attention. " Listen there's something I have to tell you. I know this is going to sound weird and wrong but, I kind of, maybe, have this, uh well I have this little...c-cr- oh fuck it! I love you Hayner. There I said it. Don't freak out or anything. I just noticed weird things lately and the only reason is because I have a crush on you. And don't you dare say you don't feel the same because your little friend told me that you liked me back." I watched in amazement as _Seifer_ was tripping over his words. Of course he had to double back and throw in a command to save what was left of his pride. My face went bright red, the faint blush earlier now over taking my face.

" You...said my name." I lamely managed to get out, just blurting the first thing on my mind. Hey, it's not my fault he decided to surprise me by doing an almost romantic speech! Though I doubt it's supposed to have 'oh fuck it' in it. Not that I want him a romantic guy. I like the commanding Seifer who I can have a fiery relationship with. I know he's not gentle and I don't want that.

" That's the only thing you caught out of everything I just said?" Seifer chuckled, giving me one of his rare smiles that just tied up my stomach.

" Shut up." I mumbled as he leaned down, his lips brushing mine again, setting something off in me. Having enough of the teasing, I leaned my head up, catching Seifer's lips roughly, enjoying the surprised moan from him. Bucking my hips up, I ground them roughly against his, making it clear that I wanted something to happen now. Fuck my pride, I'm going to get on my knees to beg! I've been wanting this since the beginning of the week!

" Geez H-Hayner, you sure are eager." Seifer panted as he pulled away to look at me, earning him an upset growl from me.

" I've been wanting this all week. Please Seifer I- ah~!" One slow, rough roll of his hips made my head snap back, nearly hitting the ground as my eyes quickly glazed over with lust. Not sure when he let my arms go, I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Fuck this is so much better than I thought. A weak mewl slipped out of me as a hot hand was pushing up my shirt, lighting my body on fire. " Fuck," I breathed, Seifer's mouth moving to go down to my neck, drawing a loud moan from me as he bit down, obviously making a dark mark on my neck. My hand uselessly clawed at his back, trying to cling to something. I whimpered at the feeling of a hand moving down, undoing my pants, slipping inside, my head now firmly up in space. Fuck he's going to make me cum in the freaking _sandlot_ where anyone could just walk by.

* * *

The blond and the brunette watched in amusement as Hayner quickly gave into Seifer's advances.

" God, it's about time he realizes the he's gay. I told him saying his name would work like a charm." Roxas hummed happily, proud of his matchmaking. He should do this more often!

" You know, it's almost scary how easily you did that….I'm proud of you." Olette mused with a giggle, liking that her friend helped Hayner get someone to spend his time with.

" Nice job Hayner!" The sly blond yelled, watching as Hayner turned red, looking for the source of the voice, trying to grab Seifer's hand to pause it's movements. Roxas and Olette looked for a spot that was close enough they could hear the blond's moans but he couldn't see them. The scarred blond growled unhappily, forcibly getting Hayner's attention to go back to him, a pleased mewl coming from his best friend. " I'm surprised his pride didn't get in the way too much. I would've thought he wouldn't let himself be topped by Seifer."

" Now that I think about it, how'd this even start?" Olette asked, greeting Namine as she walked up to them to see what they were looking at. She quickly looked away at an especially loud moan, her face flushed.

" Seifer wanted me to help him get with Hayner to see if Seifer really did have a thing for Hayner or not. But by that, I'm pretty sure the answer is a yes." Roxas sent a smirk over to the two tangled boys, happy that he thought of something that good. " Though I think I just signed away my room….didn't think about where they'd go…" He muttered the two girls giggling at the fact he was probably right about that.

" Well, I guess it's the price you pay for being such a good friend Roxas." Namine pointed out, trying to not look at Hayner and Seifer since she felt it was wrong to watch them.

Roxas smiled, glad at least his friend found someone to love and someone who'd be able to get rid of Hayner's stress and relax him out a bit. A sudden warm hand grabbing his ass made him jump with a very unmanly squeak, his head whipping around to find a smirking redhead. Suddenly very interested, the blond watched him walk away, it clear just by looking at him that it took everything in him to not go follow the guy. Olette caught Roxas' staring and sighed, rolling her eyes.

" Why are all my friends turning gay? What did I do to make two of them swing the other way?" Olette turned to Namine who looked like she really wanted to laugh, but was too nice to let it out.

" They were always gay, it just took a while for them to realize it." Namine tried, giving the still staring Roxas a smile, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Roxas was with the redhead.

" Well I swear if Pence turns gay, I'll hurt him. He's the only good guy I know and I wouldn't be happy if he liked men." She grumbled, happy for her friends finding people but she wants someone too!

" Holy crap he's hot!" Roxas finally spoke up, giving the two girls a far away grin, obviously not totally back on Earth.

" Then we'll have to work on you next, won't we?" Olette offered with a smirk, watching her friend turn bright red as he opened and closed his mouth.

" L-let's not. I can handle it myself, thanks." Roxas huffed, mumbling that he was going to go back and study in his dorm room, wanting to get away from his giggling friends, regretting letting them come instead of shooing them away.

* * *

It was a while before I finally made it back to Roxas' and I's room, Seifer insisting that I go with him to his dorm since Rai was gone, but after a few offers he finally allowed me to go. God he is 'affectionate' if that's even the word for it. More like dominate and horny. Sighing contently, I opened the door, surprised to find Roxas studying. Of course as soon as he looked at me he started laughing. Growling, I tossed a pillow at him, a blush crawling up my neck.

" Shut up! Jerk! You ditched me so you should be glad I'm not kicking your ass for that!" Crossing my arms with a huff, I plopped down on my bed, exhausted and ready for a nap.

" Please, by the looks of you it wasn't a bad time. Plus you _were_ moaning like no tomorrow. Those love bites must have really _sucked_ huh?" He teased, laughing again as my hand shot to my neck, the skin really tender thanks to him. I frowned as I caught my reflection in the mirror, my clothes looked my I just threw them on and hoped for the best, my belt not even properly buckled. My hair as even more wild than it normally is, that from Seifer running his hands through it and tugging it to get me to make noise for him. My expression even looked aroused, my chocolate eyes still glazed over and my lips red and slightly swollen from our rough kisses. I know if my shirt was off, there would be even more love bites along with scratches.

" Be quiet. You're just jealous that I'm getting some and you aren't." I declared smugly, watching him roll his eyes as he toss his book to the side. Laying down on my bed, I relaxed, calmer than I've been this whole week. Who knew all I needed was a tall, sexy blond?

" I actually am going to have a redhead soon." My eyes widened at him claiming that he's going to be in a relationship soon. I haven't noticed him with any redheads. Maybe besides Kairi, but Roxas doesn't go that way so it's not like it's her.

" Oh? Since when?"

" Met him today." I narrowed my eyes at that, trying to think of when that could've been. Maybe that's why he ditched me, though I swear that I heard Roxas when I was with Seifer.

" Where and how?"

" I was at the sandlot, helping you get your bully when he made his interest pretty clear." Roxas refused to meet my eyes, a faint blush covering his face, making a slow grin come across mine.

" And how'd he do that? You talk to him? Didn't know you liked firecrotches." I questioned, glad that it could be my turn to pick on him about who he likes.

" Well he just….um...he, you know, just kinda, touched.." Roxas stumbled over his words, turning redder as he went, gesturing to what looked like his bed, but I managed to figure it out without him. I burst into laughter, knocking down the pillow that was thrown at me, finding this hilarious.

" H-he touched your ass?! Well I guess that's one way to do it! Nice Rox, going for nothing but the best of guys, the ass grab!" I rolled over to my side, watching in amusement as Roxas wrapped himself in his blanket, trying to hide from my laughs, embarrassed.

" Shut up and go back to your boyfriend. He's probably missing his little Chicky." I stuck my tongue out at my best friend, hating that stupid new nickname. Though I guess it's better than Chickenwuss, but it makes me feel like a freaking girl.

I got up at a knock at our door, Roxas being all tangled up in his blanket couldn't get the door even if he wanted to. Giving him one last glare, I angrily threw open the door, pausing at who I found on the other side. An equally disheveled Seifer stood at the door, giving me a smirk at my expression.

" I forgot. Goodnight Chickadee." He hummed, leaning down to give me a kiss, his finger working it's way into the front of my pants, pulling me closer to him. I tried pulling away, wanting to be angry at the new even worse nickname, but a low growl from him pushed those thoughts away. Seifer's tongue licked at my lips, getting me to eagerly part them for him, not caring that Roxas was seeing all of this. It didn't last as long as I wanted it too, him pulling away before it got too heated. An embarrassing whine at the loss came out of me, getting Seifer to laugh. " You can still come with me Hayner," He reminded me, nipping at my jawline, a groan being his reward. Remembering my anger at him, I shoved him away with a huff.

" No. I'm good here, thanks. Night Seif." I curtly bit out, giving him a hard look that he returned with his own confused one. " Stop calling me those stupid names." I huffed, definitely _not_ pouting like a girl or blushing at the fact I could just _feel_ Roxas' smirk. A kiss on my cheek and a laugh wasn't exactly the reaction I wanted, knowing I probably just made things worse for myself.

" I don't think I will Chicky."

" Then just leave, jackass!" I growled at him, his smirk irritating me more than it should. God why do I like him?!

" You love me too much, you'd come back sooner or later." Feeling upset at the fact he was right, I shoved him out of the doorway, slamming the door in his face, his chuckles fading down the hall.

" You don't mention that, and I won't poke fun at your redhead." I mumbled, glancing back at his smug look as he snuggled into his blanket happily. A nod and a hum was my answer as I leaned against the door with a sigh, glad that this week went better than I thought it would. I can get used to school if Seifer's around. He won't let it get boring, that's for sure. A private smile came to my face as I crawled into my bed, excited for tomorrow.

It's all Seifer's fault for being sexy.

* * *

**A/N Yay~ Seiner one-shot! :D did you guys like this? I have mixed feelings. I **_**should**_ **be writing a paper, but, yaoi comes first XD This is my first crack at these two so please, go easy on me? I normally don't do third person POV but I did most of this in it so I had some troubles. But hopefully it's okay ;^; I have more ideas for these two lovely men but, I have other stories that need my attention first. Please give me your thoughts! I enjoy them! :3 Hopefully I can give you more action in a different Seiner fic~ XD **


End file.
